Anatoli
'''Anatoli '''is a member of CLASSIFIED and a supporting character in the Suicide Forest franchise. His weapon of choice is an AKM, believed to be a family heirloom carried across for generations. He appears to possess digital forest camouflaged army clothing with a GP-5 gas mask, believed to be a bodypart of Anatoli. Past CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED Suicide Forest 3: The Search for UrkemF Debut Anatoli first debuted in the third episode of the Suicide Forest franchise,already accompanying Lewko, Autismo-Boy and Bobby in the Suicide Forest. Anatoli remains to be silent either by choice or inability to speak, at the most releasing what seems to be incomprehensible russian mumbling to signalize the path of where he believes Kirrayo to be. During the episode, he appears to be just a random new introduced character without any real significance, until the squad first encounters a scream in the woods, followed up by finding Kirrayo's M4A1. At the encounter with [REDACTED] Anatoli seems to fire at him for a bit, seeming to give up as Lewko gets shot down by it. Anatoli showcases a glimpse that he might be more powerful than others are catching on, dissapearing from the squad's aid in a matter of miliseconds. He is not seen until the end credits. End Credits Anatoli is seen at an unknown location at a bench with some type of currency, that of which has a big V edged onto it. Accompanying the setting is the song Kalinka playing in the background. The purpose and setup of this scene is currently a mystery, however it is believed Anatoli is recruiting other people to help escort Lewko and his squad from the forest safely. Makkon Vlog (Non-Canon) Anatoli also appears with Lewko, Kirrayo and The Slender Man in the Makkon Vlog, with features the quad of them exploring an anime convention in Lewko and Kirrayo's home country of Slovenia. Nothing new is learned about Anatoli in the vlog except his part in the Furry Containment Unit, but it has been confirmed not to be canon. Character First Canon Appearance Before his debut in the Suicide Forest series, Anatoli was reported by Lewko and Autismo-Boy to be hiding out in a weird shrine of Russian design, with a lot of nuances to communism, confirmed by Lewko to be signs of worship toward Joseph Stalin. Anatoli was recruited by Lewko to help save his friend Kirrayo, whom Anatoli also seems to have had ties with. What those ties are, Lewko and Anatoli refuse to say as it appears to be classified information. Anatoli himself also appears to be mute, as shown by his lack of any comprehensible human dialogue, and as he is seldom heard of producing undistinct white noise. Appearance Anatoli has a big, round protective helmet, camouflaged with the same digital forest camo as the rest of his attire. He also wears a GP-5 mask, which Lewko states he's never seen him without, begging the question whether the mask is just a mask, or perhaps a part of Anatoli. The rest of Anatoli's attire is army equipment of the CLASSIFIED, also bearing the digital forest camo from before. Anatoli is decently sized in height, and somewhat round, yet still a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Personality Anatoli is very friendly and caring towards his comrades, seeing as how he accompanied Lewko and the other people to find Kirrayo somewhere in the forest. However, it appears Anatoli may have a fearful side, dissapearing as the group has its' first encounter with REDACTED, where he either dissapears out of cowardice or trying to get help for his friends as soon as he can. The latter is currently being speculated on further, as it could be supported by the end credits scene where Anatoli gambles an unknown currency with an unseen figure, presumably to get them on the team. Relationships Lewko Anatoli and Lewko seem to have a close friendship, as Anatoli seemed to join the group without hesitation. They are believed to have a currently classified past together with Kirrayo. Kirrayo Anatoli and Kirrayo seem to have a close friendship, as Anatoli seemed to join the group without hesitation to save him from the Suicide Forest. They are believed to have a currently classified past together with Lewko. Autismo-Boy Anatoli and Autismo-Boy seem to get together fine, although Anatoli has apparently shown disdain towards Autismo-Boy's sporatic behavior, but nothing to the point where they dislike each other. Bobby Anatoli seems to be speculative about Bobby's true intentions, seemingly being fully aware about the past of Bobby's family and his brother's tragic past at the hands of Lewko and Kirrayo. His speculations are proven right at the end.